Senior Year: The First Semester
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: You have just entered the halls of Forks High. I’ll be honest, it’s a scary place. I’ve never known a more psychotic, hormonal, destructive group of teenagers. Senior Year will bring discovery, rape, drugs, violence, and love. I hope they can handle it!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Innocent Unknown POV

You have just entered the halls of Forks High. I'll be honest, it's a scary place. I've never known a more psychotic, hormonal, destructive group of teenagers.

First let's start with Isabella Marie Swan; silently beautiful (but she doesn't know it), intelligent, stubborn, and a bit naive. Her junior year will be full of danger since she attracts it, but that's not all she'll attract.

That brings me to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; the silent, mysterious, music obsessed gentleman. One of the only gentlemen at Forks High! He may seem perfect, but he's got a temper. He probably gets it from his father, but we wouldn't know! His real parents aren't around, but hey, he has Carlisle and Esme.

Eddie isn't all alone he has his adopted sister, Alice. I hear her parents didn't want her crazy ass and dumped her; she supposedly gets "visions", or whatever. Psycho! She's got her eyes on a certain mysterious, blond bad boy- so does every body sweetheart!

Jasper Whitlock, an army brat, moved from town to town. His one dream is to be a great soldier like his dad, but he has got to get his priorities straight. Sneaking around with promiscuous Spanish beauties will only get you into trouble, my friend.

His cousin Rosalie has unique hobbies of her own. She wants to become a mechanic, but mommy dearest has so many other dreams for her baby. She could have been Miss Teen USA by now! It's not all mommy though, Rosy is a bit vain. Flaunting that beauty will get you into painful trouble, little missy.

Lot's of guys have their eyes on her, but Emmet McCarty is almost straining. Mr. Football Captain could have any girl and of course he chooses Barbie. God, I can already tell Senior Year will make him even more reckless than he normally is.

Those are the most interesting stories, but don't forget everyone else! Ben Cheney and Angela Weber; together since freshman year, are getting hot n' heavy. Lauren Mallory, self proclaimed mean girl will deal with some big time drama, Jessica Stanley better shut her mouth and watch her back, baby face Mike Newton; may find love or drugs; which ever eases his broken heart. Tyler Crowley, big time athletic hottie is losing his swagger, but magic muscle enhancing pills are not the answer, Eric's a bit awkward and nerdy; How far will he go to change that?

I won't tell you who I am, or how I know so much about everyone, some things have to be kept secret, because you'll discover many, many, truths inside these halls.

Let The Year Begin!

**A.N. I'm back with my first rated M story! I may do lemons, maybe not- I'm only in 8****th**** grade! I may change it to T later! This story is inspired my Degrassi! **

**Should I continue? Do you like?**

**I need help, though! Do you want the whole story to be the school year, or do one semester than make a whole other story for the 2****nd**** semester, 3****rd****, 4****th****? **


	2. First Day: Part 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Bella POV

"Do you need a ride to school?"

I turned the faucet off and turned toward my Dad, "Of course not I have my truck! The one _you_ bought me," I said.

He stood up from the table and stretched, "Oh yeah I forgot, Bells. I just thought since it was your first day and all-,"

"I'll be fine; I'm not the new girl anymore! I have friends, a car, a father who's not totally retarded," I cracked a smile, "most of the time."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Love you Bells, have a good day."

I grabbed my favorite jean jacket and walked toward the door, "Bye Dad," I called. I walked toward my beautiful red truck, "Hi baby I missed you." I hoped in and drove to school.

. . . . .

"Belllllllaaaaaaaaa, I missed you like crazy," Alice squealed. I opened my arms and felt my tiny friend hug me tight.

"Alice, you've only been away for two weeks," I tried to reason with my still clinging best friend.

"Oh, but two weeks in the Czech Republic without you was so lonely. Since my lame brother is so boring." I rolled my eyes. She unhooked herself and we started walking toward the entrance.

"So, where is Eddy Mcboring anyway?"

"Who knows, who cares; I want to know all about what you did during my two century long absence," she laughed, that's when I noticed the beautiful leather purse on her arm.

"Obviously nothing as exciting as shopping in Prague, or is that not a new bag on your arm?" I was never interested in shopping or bags, but I knew bringing it up would get all the intention off my boring last weeks of summer. Alice glanced nonchalantly at her bag.

"Oh this old thing, it was a gift from the rents. Don't worry; I got you one just like it." She smiled.

Ugh!

"You really didn't have to, Alice," I mumbled.

"Nonsense," she replied, "Esme insisted." I rolled my eyes and walked toward the registration bored.

We found the homeroom list and I scanned the sheet of S's.

"Mrs. Isaacs, you?" Alice asked.

"Mr. Ackerman," I sighed. Alice stifled a giggle, "Acne Ackerman, god speed child."

"Whatever, let's go get our schedules." Mrs. Isaacs and Mr. Ackerman were on the same hall so; when Alice stopped I waved and kept walking. I found room 420 and walked in. I saw the rows of computers

The tall, lanky teacher looked up from his papers and seemed to focus on me. He flipped threw some papers and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Hey, Isabella, right?" Acne asked.

"Yes, that's me," I answered tenderly. He looked me over and handed me my schedule, "I remember you from that essay contest you won last year, for Romeo and Juliet, excellent work Isabella."

"Bella," I replied.

"Oh sorry, _Bella_," he glanced at my schedule, "it seems you're taking my Business course, it should be good."

"I hope so," I answered shortly. He smiled and walked back to his desk. I leaned back in the tiny chair and looked at my schedule.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Locker- 246 Combo: 0- 6- 20_

_Homeroom- Mr. Ackerman_

_Period 1- Algebra II- Ms. Stewart_

_Period 2- AP Literature- Mrs. Richards_

_Period 3- AP US History- Mr. Davies _

_Period 4- Computer Ed- Mr. Ackerman_

_Lunch_

_Period 5- AP Science- Mr. Banner_

_Period 6- Spanish 2- Senora Rosa_

_Period 7- Gym- Coach Clapp_

I raised my eye level and was met with the generic Forks High Spartan screen saver all the computers had, but something above it caught my eye. A gorgeous, tall boy walked in. I could see his muscles, quite clearly through his tight grey sweater. When I saw his face I gasped. He had these piercing green eyes, and messy bronze hair. He was fabulous, but that isn't why I gasped. He looked just like, NO, it couldn't be!

……

Emmet POV

"What's up Em" Tyler shouted, from somewhere behind me. I turned slowly and tried to force a smile, "What up Tyler."

We slapped hands and did a half hug, before Tyler spoke, "I can't wait till try outs. I bet you're not worried, you're almost promised a spot."

"Nah," I ran a hand through my hair. Who was I kidding, if anyone had a spot on this team it was me. The Spartans were nothing without me! I bet Coach Clapp will let me pick and choose what sophomore freaks and junior losers get on _MY_ team!

"You totally will- Oh My God," Tyler stopped and was staring in the distance behind me. I turned and saw the angel of Forks High stepping out of a red M3.

_Rosalie Hale_

"Damn, she got even finer over the summer, I swear. Em, Emmet. . . . Hey, is that spit on your chin?" Tyler started to reach his scrawny finger toward my chin. I slapped it away, "Yeah, I'm fine! I just was distracted," I stole another look, but quickly looked back Tyler, who was smirking.

I hit his shoulder, "What are you laughing about?"

"You're _distracted _by Rosalie Hale, nothing new. I've just never seen you so . . . _vulnerable_," he said that last word in a way that annoyed me. Before I could tell him off he noticed some cute girl and ran after her, while mumbling, "I'm a little _distracted_, too."

I turned back to beautiful, God was she ever! She was wearing this sexy blue blouse, that made it seem as if she bent down a bit you would see her chest. It made her eyes look even more enchanting. I watched as she spoke to who ever it was, her plump, kissable lips moving, almost in slow motion. She seemed angry, like she was talking, or yelling to someone on the phone. Her angry was surprisingly sexy. The sweater raised a bit as she spoke; I got a glimpse of her beautiful tanned stomach.

I really wonder why I never made this girl, mine.

She slammed the door, and stalked away from the car. I watched her long legs as she strutted toward the school. She looked like one of those runway models, celestially beautiful, but majorly pissed off. _Damn!_

She stopped almost right in front of me, "Thanks for caring so much about my feelings, and my future, screw you!" she yelled to the unfortunate soul on the other end. She closed her phone and turned to me. We stared at each other for a long second.

"Well, what the fuck are you looking at?" she shouted.

"Beauty incarnated, otherwise known as Rosalie Hale," I whispered smoothly. She seemed to soften, but then she snorted and stepped closer to me.

"It seems Mr. McCarty hasn't changed at all. Still a smooth talker, I see. Tell me, Emmet can you spell incarnated?" Now I know why she wasn't mine, she's got a temper.

"Whatever, I got to get to class, see you around," she walked pass me. I wanted to say something, anything to let her know I was interested. She couldn't not be interested in me, I was Emmet McCarty!

"By the way," I smiled a huge, proud smile and turned to meet her gorgeous face "you've got something on your chin." She smirked and walked inside the building.

I pulled up my sleeve and wiped my face. Great, just great!

Jasper POV

"Mmmmhmmm," I turned over in bed and was met with the sleeping form next to me. Her beautiful bare chest rose and fell in perfect harmony. I kept my eyes on her as I stretched my chest and yawned. I tore my eyes away slowly and looked toward the clock.

Shit! 8: 25

I was planning to call Rosalie and get a ride with her, since I haven't gotten my car yet. That obviously wasn't going to happen. I turned back and nudged the gorgeous girl in my bed.

"Maria, baby you've got to wake up," she moaned, "It's our first day and we're late," I finished.

She slowly opened her eyes and hitched her leg around my waist, "Jazzy I don't want to go," she whined. She ran her fingernails down my shoulders and ground into me, "Let's skip." She placed little kisses on my neck.

"Tempting Maria, really, but we have to go," I sighed. She was off me quickly, "Whatever, I guess I'll just leave," she was mad . . . again. Sometime she acted so childish.

She started gathering her clothes off the floor, "Maria don't be like that, please." She pulled on her pants and shirt.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, will I at least see you at school?"

She ignored me and walked toward the door. She turned back around to give me the finger and slammed my bedroom door. Strangely, I didn't have the urge to go after her. I wasn't worrying about anyone finding her; she already had a whole system about getting in and out of the house, undetected.

I got up slowly and took a short shower. I ran downstairs and grabbed my dad's keys off the hook.

"Dad . . . Dad, I'm gone," I shouted and no one answered, "Of course," I mumbled. Dad was always gone; I thought he would at least be there for my first day. Stupid, Stupid me!

I pulled up to school and made sure to be extra careful parking the car. My dad loved that Mercedes more than he loved me.

I noticed Rosalie talking to Emmet McCarty, she looked pissed. She always looked pissed. I wondered why those two never got together; they were perfect for each other. Vain, selfish, yep match made in heaven.

I ran inside and found out I was in Mrs. Stokes' homeroom. I walked slowly trying to find Maria, praying she wouldn't skip. She skipped enough her junior year, when we got together. She was the most immature, temperamental girl I knew, but I was drawn to her beauty and her free spirit. I knew she was young, but that was part of the reason I loved her so much.

I was knocked out of my thought when the loud obnoxious bell rang. I was about to make a run for my schedule, when a tiny girl danced out of a classroom. I mean tiny, midget tiny; she probably came to my lower chest, if that! She kept walking and I realized she was coming toward me. I knew she was about to bump into me, but I couldn't make myself move.

"Uh," she gasped as her tiny face slammed into my chest. I wondered why I've never seen her before. She's gorgeous, with tiny nymph like features. I noticed she was falling, and my southern side took over.

"Sorry ma'am. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ma'am? What are you-," she started without looking at me. She lifted her face to meet mine and her breath caught in her throat. I was close enough to kiss her; I could feel her breath on mine.

"Jasper Whitlock," she gasped.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. She straightened and I reluctantly let her go.

"You're going to have to stop calling me that," she laughed. Her laugh was just like wind chimes to my ears.

"Then what should I call you," I said in what I hope was a charming voice.

"A-a-lice," she stuttered.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll see you around Alice," I gave a little wave and left.

I resisted the urge to look back at her and kept walking. I was about to turn into my Homeroom, when I noticed two brown eyes watching me. Furious, brown eyes- I'm screwed.

**. . . . .**

Rosalie POV

"Mom, why do you have to be such a shrew," I yelled into the phone.

"Don't use that tone with me Rosalie. I'm not asking that much of you, really I'm not," she responded.

"I don't want to try out for the squad this year, can't you just let it go," I growled the last three words and turned down the radio.

"But Rosalie, you're so good at cheerleading. You're a lock to lead the squad; it is your senior year, after all."

"Fine, I'll sign up, but I won't like it and I won't have fun."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she inquired, more rhetorically than seriously.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" I mumbled.

"Huh, honey I didn't hear you."

"Nothing Mother, I said I have an itch," I said sweetly. I pulled up to the school and parked.

"Did you remember to pick up Jasper," she asked. Ah, shoot!

"Well he never called me, so I assumed he didn't need it anymore. Please tell me I don't have to go pick him up, mom, I'm already here," I whined.

"Don't be so self-centered Rosalie," she teased. I grabbed my bag and got out of my M3.

"You're telling me about being self-centered. All you care about is yourself," I yelled.

"Rosalie don't work yourself up, stress is bad for the skin," I rolled my eyes and she continued, "Remember we have dinner with the Kings, Friday night."

"I hate the kings, they're boring," I whined. I started walking toward the school.

"Oh, but their son is coming home from college. He goes to Morehouse, in Atlanta, I think. So he's been influenced by all those southern gentleman."

I resisted the urge to ask if he was cute, "Mom I don't need to be set up, I get plenty of offers."

"But honey, the Kings are our friends, and if our families blended . . . we'd be unstoppable."

"So, I don't matter?"

"Honey, of course you matter. Royce, that's his name, could make you very happy. I doubt _you _could find someone nearly as good for you."

_Financially, you mean!_

I stopped, "Thanks for caring so much about my feelings, and my future, screw you!" I closed the phone and noticed Emmet McCarty looking at me.

"Well, what the fuck are you looking at?" I shouted.

"Beauty incarnated, otherwise known as Rosalie Hale," he whispered, trying to seduce me. Who could blame him, he was kind of sweet. I couldn't let him think that, though. I snorted and stepped closer to him.

"It seems Mr. McCarty hasn't changed at all. Still a smooth talker, I see. Tell me, Emmet can you spell incarnated?" I saw him weaken and I beamed, "Whatever, I got to get to class, see you around," I walked pass him, when I noticed drool on his chin. Of course, he was drooling over me, pathetic.

"By the way," I smirked and turned to face him "you've got something on your chin."

I felt a little bad, but ignored it and walked inside. Goes to show, don't try to seduce me when I'm pissed.

**. . . . .**

Edward POV

"Thanks for ditching me, Alice," I mumbled. The second we pulled up she ran running for school, who knew she was so eager to learn. I was eager for something, too, but I'd keep those feeling down.

I pulled my bag from the backseat and went to the homeroom board.

Ugh, Acne Ackerman!

I walked through the halls and said "Hi" to some people, I was about to turn the corner, when someone jumped me.

"Hey Eddie, you look different," I noticed the voice of Jessica.

"God, you grew up, didn't you," she looked me up and down like I was piece of meat.

"Well, I-,"

"I heard of growth spurts, and puberty, and stuff, but never between school years," she said really fast. How do you respond to that?

"Uhm, I-,"

"Oh, Bye Eddie got to go. Call me! Bye!" she blew me a kiss and skipped down the hall.

Coffee for some people should be illegal!

I walked into Mr. Ackerman's class and got my schedule:

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_Locker 248 Combo: 0- 9- 13_

_Homeroom- Mr. Ackerman_

_Period 1- AP US History- Mr. Davies_

_Period 2- AP Literature- Mrs. Richards _

_Period 3- French 2- Mme. Mallory_

_Period 4- Music- Ms. Bryant_

_Lunch_

_Period 5- AP Science- Mr. Banner_

_Period 6- AP Algebra- Ms. Stewart_

_Period 7- Gym- Coach Raines_

I was about to sit down at one of the computers, when I noticed Bella staring at me. Wow, she got even prettier over the summer, if that's even possible. I'll never let her know that she's all I though about this summer. I wonder if she likes this sweater, Alice said it looked good on me. I wonder if my hair looks okay. I ran my hand threw my hair a couple times before I sat down beside her.

"Hey, Bella. You look really. . . .nice," I wanted to say fascinating, gorgeous, pretty, or sexy. It was true; she looked older, more mature. Her long mahogany hair had grown fuller and fell down her shoulders beautifully, her body had become more womanly, her curves more pronounced. Yet, nice, seemed more appropriate, for my sister's best friend.

She blushed. God, I missed her blush.

"Thanks. You look . . . nice, too!"

We started talking and comparing schedules. We had a few classes together, but I needed more. I wanted more! I wanted Bella. I just hope she'll have me.

**Please Review!**


	3. First Day: Part 2 Lunch Break

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

**A.N Thank you to the person who pointed out the fault in the schedule! Like I said I'm not in High school, yet! So, I'll leave it alone for the sake of laziness, but maybe I'll incorporate it in the story!**

Bella POV

"Are you serious, you're taking all honors classes?" I asked in disbelief as I handed him his schedule. I knew he was smart, but gosh!

"Hey, you're not hurting," he responded. All I did was laugh. We found out our lockers were right beside each other, so we were walking together. It seemed a little coincidental, but I ignored it. Alice was the one who believed in destiny, not me.

I didn't have much to put in my locker, but I wanted to talk to Edward longer before I had to go to my dreaded math class. Edward put in his combination and opened the locker. He reached inside of his backpack and pulled out a two tiny pieces of paper. I saw it was a picture. He then pulled out two tiny magnets.

"What are those?" I asked, as I shut my bare locker.

I thought I saw him flush, but I couldn't be sure.

"Uhm, just some pictures," he opened it wider so I could see. The first one that caught my eye was wide. It was Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, all in their tourist clothes. I guessed it was from their trip to Prague. Carlisle looked so much more dad like, with his knee long khaki shorts and old bulky camera hanging from his neck.

"You'd think Carlisle would have a digital," I whispered, still staring at the picture. Edward laughed lightly, "He picked it up in an antique shop and had to have it."

My eyes trailed down to the narrower picture. It looked very old, and was worn on the edges; it was in a very faded color. The picture was of a beautiful woman, with deep reddish brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Is that your-," I trailed off, hoping I wasn't prying.

"My mother, Elizabeth, yes," he answered shortly and closed the locker. We picked up her bags and started walking.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"Thank You. I just wish I could know for sure, not from some picture," He sighed. I didn't know what to say.

"How did you get that picture?" I asked genuinely curious.

"It was one of a couple things left to Carlisle and Esme for me," he answered. I couldn't imagine how he must feel. I knew what it was like being miles away from family, but he didn't even know how far or close he was. I didn't know how to talk about this, it was too awkward.

"Oh, um, this is me," I noticed we had walked right to Room 520.

"Bye Bella," he waved and smiled this gorgeous crooked smile, before walking away.

**. . . . .**

"Edward's in my English class, second period. Did you know he hates Romeo and Juliet?" I told Alice. We were standing in line for lunch and I was actually feeling quite social, after Acne's long spill on the history of computer technology.

"Did you know I rather not talk about my brother?" Alice asked rhetorically, as she paid for her lunch and picked up her tray.

I couldn't stop!

"Sorry. It's just Edward's different this year," I explained. I picked up my tray and started walking with her.

"No, it's just the way you see him, that's different. But, be real Bella you've always had a thing for my green eyed, anti social, bro," she found a lonely round table and sat. I sat down beside her and waved Angela over.

"Not true, we've never really talked. The most I ever said to him was when we went on that field trip to, that boring museum and-,"

"Oh, I remember, you guys stopped at the literature section and had that huge argument on some book. Hil-freakin-larious! I'll never forget it, Edward had that humongous pimple," she laughed and almost gagged on her sandwich.

"Hey, I want to laugh, too," a voice came from beside me. I looked up to see me tall, curly haired friend. I gestured to my French fries and she grabbed one from my tray.

"Hey Ang, sit down."

She sat down next to Alice, "So what are we talking about?" she asked.

"Bella's in love with my brother," said like it was no big deal.

Angela almost choked on her French fry, "W-w-hat," she turned to me and gave me an incredulous stare.

"I am not, stop spreading lies, Alice," I scolded, using my French fry as a pointer.

"I just tell it like it is," she said, "Oh, oh, oh, I have news!"

Angela and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Oh shut up, I just realized today, but I have a crush!" she announced.

"Who?" Angela asked.

She looked quickly between us and took a long pause.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"Alice," I moaned.

"Jasper Whitlock," she shouted, probably to loud. People started staring at us.

"You mean the blonde guy who hangs around with Maria Rosales?" Angela asked in a low voice. Alice then told us about the whole encounter.

"Alice, he is so not right for you," I whispered.

"Yeah, he is," she sighed in a dreamy voice I knew too well.

"Oh, let me guess you 'saw' it? Right?" I asked incredulously.

"No, I just feel it, guys," she had a look, now that I didn't recognize.

"From one meeting?" Angela asked.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes and when he called me 'ma'am' I felt shivers," she giggled like a school girl, "Fine, subject change."

"Bella, do you have your schedule?" Angela asked quietly.

"Hmhm," I dug in my bag and pulled out my schedule. She looked it over, "We have Spanish and Gym together," she told me, "and math of course."

"Cool," I answered shortly and I took a bite of my burger. Alice leaned over and looked at my schedule, "I'm so switching into your History class, it's last for me and I can't end the day like that. Oooo, we have gym together, and- OH MY GOSH," she yelled.

People turned to stare.

"Alice you are calling way too much attention to this table," I shouted, "What's the problem?"

"Your combination is Edward's birthday 6-20, June 20th!" she shouted.

"Really?" Angela asked, "That's freaky."

"You know what be freakier?" Alice asked, "If his combination was your birthday."

"Ha, doubt it," I laughed, I bit down on my French fry.

"Ha nothing. You guys are so, meant to be," Alice squealed.

"Who's meant to be?" a deep voice called from behind me. I turned and saw Angela's boyfriend, Ben.

"Edward and Bella," Alice answered normally.

I turned to stare at her, "Aliiiiiiiiice."

"Sorry," she whispered.

Ben bent down and kissed Angela's cheek, "Bella, I didn't know you liked Edward." He said after he came back up.

"I don't," I shouted. Alice looked at me incredulously, "What? I don't. He's just cool."

"Whatever," she sang. Ben started to look very uncomfortable.

"Well. . . . . I'll let you ladies get back to your girl talk," Ben kissed Angela's cheek and walked to another table.

"See, Alice you scared away poor Ben, with your lies. Can we please change the subject?" I ate another French fry.

"Again," Angela laughed. Then I got an idea.

"Yeah, you and Ben seem very, comfortable," I said.

Angela blushed, "You think so? I still can't believe we're still together though."

"Why?" I asked.

Alice then hit the table, "Why? Why? Bella it's obvious! Look around, girl! Mike and Jessica broke up the week after school let out, Lauren and Tyler declared independence long before the 4th of July, Claire and Simon-,"

"Okay, I get it! Angela and Ben are lucky," I said.

"And in love," Alice finished. Angela flushed a little and smiled shyly. We then began actually finishing our lunches, and Angela shared my fries.

I fell back in my chair and looked around the cafeteria. I noticed the familiar reddish, brown hair, standing out from the crowd and moved my face a little so I could see his. His eyes moved to mine and I ducked back. Then he moved to find me and when he did he made a funny face.

I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Alice asked. She turned around and didn't see anything.

"Oh, nothing," I hummed as I got up to throw away my trash.

"Please, Isabella Marie-," she was interrupted by the bell.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Oh sorry, Bye guys! Off to Science," I waved to Angela and darted away to the door.

I walked right by Edward's table and he gave me a small wave. I smiled back and kept walking. Hopefully a class of cells and organisms will get that cute smile out of my head.

**A.N. I don't think so, Bella! **

**Please Review! I'm trying to update almost everyday since it's Spring Break, but I need more motivation!**

**Review!**


	4. First Day: Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Edward POV

I finished playing _Fur Elise_ on the music room's old piano. I'd been playing this piano, since freshmen year, so I didn't have to adjust.

"Great job, Edward, Really good job," Ms. Bryant clapped. The rest of the class clapped to, but I could tell many were jealous. It wasn't my fault Esme had me playing since I was old enough to spell piano.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Okay, Class dismissed," Ms. Bryant announced.

I walked to the lunch room and saw Alice and Bella walking toward a table. Maybe I should sit with them. No, I never sat with them last year. They would be able to tell. Wouldn't they? Maybe I freaked her out, with the whole 'parents' thing. God, maybe Bella wants to sit with me. No! I probably bugged her in English today.

"_Romeo is anything but romantic," I said. _

"_Please," Bella sneered, "He gave his name, his family, and his life to be with Juliet."_

"_He didn't even know anything about her."_

"_Ever heard of love at first sight?" she asked proudly. Yeah, ever since I saw you._

"_If he really loved her he would have at least gotten to know her," I mused. _

"_Uhm, the play was already long. He just skimmed to the good parts of their love."_

"_You can't skim through love." She thought for a moment and sat back in her chair. _

"_That's true." She smiled at me and we continue listening to the teacher. _

Maybe she's mad! God, I'm an idiot. I probably hurt her feeling, I'm a horrible person.

"Hey Cullen," I turned around to see Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike."

"Man, your kind of blocking the door," I then realized I was actually in the way and Bella and Alice were now talking to Angela.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"No Problem. Who you sitting with?"

"Uhm," I glanced over at Bella's table, "Uhm, no one."

"Well, come sit with me," Mike started walking over to this table with Lauren, Tyler, Jessica, and some other people I really didn't care about.

I talked and sat with them, after I got my lunch. I kept glancing to Bella's table occasionally, until I saw her glance at me. When she saw me staring, she ducked back. I thought I'd mess with her a little. I moved to find her and when I did, I made a funny face. I saw her face scrunch up with laughter, it was cute.

She then turned her attention back to Alice, and got up a second later. When she walked beside me, I gave her a wave. Then she flashed me this beautiful smile and continued walking. She had a beautiful smile.

**. . . . .**

I took a seat in the back of the Science room. I thought Bella had this class, but she wasn't here yet.

"Hey Edward," I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Lauren; smiling at me in a weird way.

"Hey Lauren," I said back. Please don't let her want to be my partner! Please don't let her want to be my partner!

"Who's your partner?" She asked coyly. Ugh, Thanks!

"I don't have one," I answered.

"Well-," she was interrupted by someone rushing through the door. Bella!

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner. I got caught up in the Library," she showed him her pass and he nodded his head.

"Everyone take your seats!" he shouted.

She looked up and saw me . . . and Lauren. I gave her a pleading look and she nodded.

"Hey Lauren, Is someone sitting there?" She asked nicely.

"Well actually-,"

"Take your seats," Mr. Banner yelled mainly at us.

"Lauren come sit with me," Mike yelled from the front of the class.

"Fine," she muttered, "Bye Edward". She gave an evil, yet subtle glare to Bella. Bella mumbled 'Thanks' and sat down beside me. I subconsciously moved my stool closer to her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," she laughed. I was about to say something when Mr. Banner began class.

"Okay, Welcome to the wonderful world of Biology, although, those idiots at the front office have it down as science and Geometry as math. Do you children know the difference?"

Bella and I simultaneously glanced at each other in curiosity.

"Well, I'll tell you. Math isn't just math and Science isn't just Science. Oh, how much broader it is. Let's focus on science; there's physical science, life science, earth science, creation science, naturalistic science, methodological science-"

"We understand," someone snickered under their breath. Everyone started laughing.

"Well then let's begin, I'll be assigning your textbooks tomorrow, and-," I tuned him. I then noticed Bella doodling in her notebook.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. She looked up, surprised, "Oh, nothing, random stuff, nothing interesting, trust me," she rambled.

I still peaked and saw it was truly random; hearts, flowers, spirally doodles that went everywhere, puppies, people, fish, everything. Bella wasn't exactly an artist, but she was definitely creative.

"I love them," I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled shyly, "Thanks."

**. . . . .**

Alice POV

"Can I switch to 3rd Period History?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Sure. There are a lot of free spots," she answered cheerfully. She sat at her computer and typed some stuff up.

I turned and rested my back on the counter. I looked through the tiny window and saw my new crush standing beside a black Mercedes.

Okay I'll talk to him; this is the perfect time!

"Here you go, darling," she handed me my schedule. I mentally prepared myself and took a long, long, long breath before walking outside.

I was about to walk across the street when two girls came running toward him. I recognized them as Nettie and Lucy. two of three of the more 'promiscuous' girls in our grade.

"Jazzy baby, she's really sorry," Nettie cooed.

"Yeah, she wanted us to tell you that," Lucy agreed. I realized 'she' was Maria.

Oh, speak of the she-devil and she shall appear. The third promiscuous girl came running toward Jasper and gave him a huge hug. My heart ached a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist. I turned and walked toward Edward's Volvo. I thought I saw him look at me, but it was probably my imagination.

Jasper was taken, but this fight wasn't over for him, not by a long shot. It was just beginning.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," we got in the car, "by the way, what's you locker combination?"

"Why would I tell you? So you could fill my locker with _feminine products_, like in the 8th grade," he cringed at the though.

"That was a dare," I reasoned, "and no. I was just curious. Trust your sister."

"Ugh. I think its 0- 9- 13," he answered reluctantly.

"Bella's birthday," I muttered silently.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

_Totally meant to be!_

**A.N. Review! Review! Review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Parents Suck and Big Brothers Rock

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

Rosalie POV

I walked through the front door of my house and put my bag on the little table in the walkway. I passed one of my brothers, Thomas, on the way to the kitchen, he pinched my leg.

"Quit it, you little freak," I sneered. He just stuck he tongue out at me.

"Rose, you're home? I've been waiting for you. I found the most gorgeous dress for you to wear Friday," my mother squealed.

"My day was fine, how was yours," I mumbled rhetorically. I turned the corner into the kitchen, only to be pulled out by my mother.

"It's a gorgeous champagne color, you'll love it," she whispered as she pulled me up the steps.

It was true, the dress was beautiful. It was ruffled a little in the front, came to about mid-thigh, and was low cut. It was a party dress, but it was only dinner. She was right, I would look gorgeous; I always did.

"You're father thought you should have something new." I was a little surprised he would let me wear something like this, he was my dad.

"It's BCBG?"

"A one of a kind, BCBG," she answered. She put the dress back in my closet and held me by the shoulders.

"It's only dinner, mom," I said. She scoffed.

"Only the best for our beautiful Rose," she whispered.

"Thanks Mom," I whispered back. I wasn't one for these touchy feely moments, especially with my mom, but it felt nice.

"I'm really proud of you sweetie. Well, I'm going to go call Selena, Royce's mother and make sure it's all set for Friday. Thank you for cooperating" I forgot how mad I was supposed to be at her, she was just being so nice and ….. motherly. Strange.

"Okay, bye," I said, smiling.

She walked toward the door and suddenly turned, "Rose."

"Yeah Mom," I answered with a smile.

"Tighten that top, it make you look a bit top heavy," my smile faltered a bit as I looked down at my blue shirt, "and you look a tad whorish." I knew it was too good to be true.

She smiled a smile that was partially wicked, yet so normal for her it didn't matter and walked away.

I sighed and pulled off my shirt. I grabbed my pillow and lay down on my bed.

"MOTHERS," I screamed into the pillow.

Edward POV

"How was your first day?" Esme asked. She was in the kitchen, cooking and my stomach instantly rumbled when I smelled it. It smelled like a cake, chocolate, Carlisle's favorite.

"Fine, Mom," I kissed her cheek and sat on one of the stools.

"It was only 'fine' cause he flirted with Bella," Alice whispered. Esme gave a short laugh and threw Alice a knowing glance, "Is that so, Edward?" She asked me.

I glared at my sister, "Ahhhhh, Alice I barely know her. This is so stupid," I moaned.

"It is not!" she yelled, "Just imagine, with you and Bella together, she'll officially be my sister!"

"Oh, I see. This all about you," I said smugly.

"No. I saw the way you look at her. So, why not kill two birds with one stone. We'll both be happy." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Esme.

"Bella is very pretty, Edward," she smiled. Alice burst into giggles that Esme soon joined in.

"Not you, too," I yelled over the laughter.

Then the doorbell rang. Esme and Alice were still laughing.

"I'll get it. Don't mind me," I said as I got up. I walked down the hall toward the door. I opened it and saw none other than Emmet McCarty, carrying a pan.

"Hey Eddie boy," he yelled. He walked into the house, patted me, firmly, on the back and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hello Emmet. Welcome to my home, come on in. Mi Casa Es Su Casa," I mimicked before shutting the door and walking back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Cullen, you're looking beautiful as always," I heard Emmet say as I turned the corner.

"Thank You, Emmet," she said still laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothi-," Esme was interrupted by Alice, "Edward is in love," she sang.

"Ohhhhhhh," Emmet drawled it out for at least four seconds, and then he winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen-,"

"It's Esme, dear," she corrected.

"Esme, these," he pointed to the tray, "are from my mother. Her new sugar cookie recipe."

"Oh, that is so nice of Beth. All I wanted was the recipe," she walked around and took the tray from him.

"Oh is that chocolate cake I smell," he mused.

"Sorry Emmet, it's for later."

"Well, Okay Mrs. Culle- Esme," he said it a bit too nice for my liking. Alice then leaned back over and grabbed a sugar cookie. She and Esme started talking about something and Emmet walked over to me, cookie in hand.

"So you in love. I had half a mind you were gay," Emmet laughed.

I rolled my eyes again and turned my back on him and walked up to my room; he followed.

"You know, you're right about the half a mind part," I said.

"Harsh Eddie," he sat down on my bed, "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl you're in love with?"

"I'm not in live with anyone," I said.

"Just tell me," he insisted, "hypothetically if you were in love with any girl at our school, who would it be?"

I hesitated, I could tell him. Maybe.

"Or I could just ask Alice, I'm sure she'd tell me." He was about to turn, when I caved.

"Okay, her name is Bella."

He though for a sec, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Sorry, no bells ringing. Gotta Picture. Once you've seen one junior girl, you've seen em all."

I looked around my room for a second and thought of the stack of pictures in my desk drawer. There had to be one of Bella. I looked through all the pictures and finally found one of Bella and Alice hugging. I pulled it out and brought it to him.

He examined it, "Ah, I recognize her, a little. She's cute. I approve."

"There is nothing to approve of. I mean I just started really liking her. It's like near the beginning of the summer I saw her in a different way."

"So you admit you like her?"

"I guess. I hardly even know her. She just moved here last year. It all seems so rushed."

"Hey, a wise pop star once said "Good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye." He said in a heroic tone.

"Who said that?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"You know Eddie, our families have been together forever, and I always thought of you as a brother."

"That's really nice Emmet."

"No prob," he looked at his watch, "Shoot, I better be getting home."

We walked downstairs and he popped his head back into the kitchen.

He came up and gave Esme a hug, "I'm going home Esme. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Tell Beth and John I said Hello and tell Beth the cookies are fabulous."

"Will do," he walked out, "Bye Esme, Alice," I walked with him toward the door.

"Call me anytime you want to talk about anything, especially the love bug," I opened the door for him, "Besides Bella reads a lot right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, nerd plus nerd equals destiny," he laughed.

"Goodbye Emmet," I said and shut the door.

I walked back to the kitchen to see a smiling Alice.

"What?"

"I knew you liked her," she whispered.

"You listened," I accused.

"No, I 'saw' it," she tapped her forehead.

"Whatever," I came and sat on one of the stools.

"That, Emmet is such a nice boy," Esme said. I noticed now the cake was on the counter. Alice almost choked on laughter. I gave her a look and she pointed to a spot on the cake.

There was a rather large finger print, which could only belong to someone very large on the side of the cake that went pretty deep.

"Yeah Mom," I laughed, "He sure is something."


	6. B to the I to the T, C, H

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

Jasper POV

"I really am sorry, Jas," Maria whispered on our way to school the next day.

'It's okay," I said, "_I'm used to it_," I thought.

"Are you seriously still mad at me," she pouted. I turned my head to face her, and I looked into her deep chocolate eyes and I lost all annoyance or anger. Those same dark, brown eyes that were able to sooth me, when I was at my angriest.

"I hate it when you're mad at me," she continued, "It's like the universe is off balance or something," I felt her hand on mine and I slowly entwined her tiny, warm fingers with mine.

"You're everything to me Jasper, everything. I love you," she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

I then kissed hers and whispered, "I love you too."

Emmet POV

"Hey, Rosalie," I shouted. It was hard to not notice the flash of golden blonde hair walking down the hallway. She stopped and turned toward me.

"Emmet." She acknowledged. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown so that's got to count for something.

"You look really," I thought of some word that would make me sound charming, "hot."

Hot, Hot. Is that really the best I could do? Really? Am I serious?

"Thanks so do you," she turned away, "I guess."

"Wait," I grabbed her arm and she spun around. She rolled her eyes and blew out some air.

"Is there a point to this little Rendezvous or no? Cause I have places to be and things to do," she sneered.

"Do you want to go out with me Friday night?" I shouted. She looked shocked and her body tensed a little.

"That's really cute Emmet," she said in a weird way, "but I can't."

I felt a little pang in my chest that pulsed painfully through my body, whether from disappointment or hurt pride. Might as well play it cool.

"Got another offer."

She looked down at her feet, "Yeah, actually."

Ouch!

She seemed to see my male ego deflating, "From my parents. We're having dinner with their friends."

"Oh. Well maybe some other time," I said while adjusting my book bag.

"Maybe," she turned away, "Bye Emmet."

I looked down at my feet for second before heading toward English Class.

Rosalie POV

I can't believe he actually asked me out, I had a feeling he would, but didn't think he'd act on it; this soon. Well of course he would, look at me.

God, he is actually really hot, but cute too. He's adorable with those dimples and curly brown hair.

I turned the corner into the library and took a seat at one of the farthest tables in the back. I pulled out the latest issue of _Car & Driver _and started reading about the newest car models, trying to forget about certain boys, who shouldn't even be taking up precious thoughts.

I was reading about the new environmental cars when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I put down the magazine and turned around and saw two girls pretending they weren't watching me. I turned back and flipped on my magazine.

"They're better be a good reason your watching me, because normally I hate being stalked."

I felt them move closer to me and take seats beside me. I hate when people invade my personal space.

"We were just wondering how you keep your hair so beautiful," one of them gushed.

"Yeah. It's really pretty," she paused, "Almost too pretty."

She said it catty and very bitchy. I looked up at the two girls, and realized they must be wannabees. One had curly and frizzy brown hair and the other had long, straight, blonde hair.

"I don't know," I said, "Guess I'm just blessed." I thought I saw the blonde one roll her eyes, but I was trying to read an article on paint jobs and ignore my groupies.

"But, seriously. What conditioner do you use? I wish I could get my hair to look like that. The curly look is so 2003. And Angela is starting to curl it too."

They both looked at me expecting me to respond and I didn't. I could feel their eyes on me. I looked up and put my magazine back in my bag.

"Look. I don't know who Angela is and I don't know anything about either of your curly hair and frankly I don't care about any of it," I got up and started walking toward Math.

I distantly heard one of them mutter, _"Bitch."_ But it wasn't the first time I've been called it, and I was _The Rosalie Hale_; to me _"Bitch"_ was a badge of honor, I wore proudly.


	7. Friday Afternoon With Nothing To Do

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Twilight!

**A.N. I'm sorry it took forever to update, if anyone is still reading. I've been so busy, updates won't be so frequent with school starting back for me in a couple weeks, but I'll try. **

Bella POV

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

'I don't know. What do you want to do?" Angela asked back.

At the moment Angela and I were sitting in her living room watching crappy after school television. You'd think two junior girls would have something to do on a Friday evening.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Angela leaned over and grabbed the phone, "Hello. Hey Alice, I'll put you one speaker." She pressed a button and I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey guys," she shouted.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. I could practically hear her roll her eyes, "Shut up, Bella." Me and Angela started laughing.

"Do you guys want to sleepover, Esme says it's fine." I tensed.

"Is anyone home?" I asked casually.

"Me and Esme," she answered. A giant sigh of relief escaped from my body, "and Edward, of course," she finished. Angela made a face at me.

"Alice-," she cut me off.

"That's not a problem, though. Right? Cause you don't like him. Right? Right?" she taunted.

"Shut up," I laughed, "I'll call Charlie and ask."

"I'll call my mom, too," Angela said. I took out my cell phone a dialed Charlie, he said it was fine and I could go. Angela's parents were cool with it, too.

"Mom," Angela called. Angela's mother came down the stairs and sat beside Angela on the couch, "Bella, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, how are you Mrs. Weber?" I asked.

"Great. How are you and Charlie?"

"We're fine," I answered.

"Mom?" Angela piped up, "Could you give Bella and me a ride to the Cullens?"

"Sure. I have to pick up Isaac and Joshua from soccer practice, anyway."

…

"Don't you want to get your stuff, from our house?"

"Please, Alice probably has millions of clothes and most of my clothes are here anyway."

We pulled up to the house and Mrs. Weber shut off the car, "This house truly is beautiful."

"Yeah," Angela agreed, while straitening her duffel bag on her shoulder. I opened the door and we both got out on my side.

"Bye Mrs. Weber," I waved.

"Bye Mom," Angela said.

"Have fun girls. Tell Esme to call me sometime." We shouted an 'okay' and walked up to the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened and Alice was standing there, with this ridiculous look on her face.

"Hey guys. Welcome. Come in, come in," she was overly hyper. It had been 3 hours since school let out. Angela and I stepped inside and Alice pulled us up the stairs and into her room, in less than a minute. We plopped down on her bed and Alice sat at her desk.

"What's the urgency?" I asked.

"Okay. Guess what I found on MySpace?" she asked.

"What," Angela asked.

"Maria and her followers are going to be at the movies in Port Angles tonight."

"Okay. So?"

"Bella. Where there's a Maria, there's my future love. Duh," she answered like I was dumb.

"Well I was considering sending a friend request to Jasper, but thought better of it. So I was trolling pages and found Maria's. It's public. I looked through her comments and there was one from Lucy saying, 'Are we on for the movies, tonight.' Sent an hour ago. Then one sent to Lucy saying, 'Yeah, See you in Port Angeles tonight.' So there."

Angela and I exchanged a long look and Alice was catching her breath.

"You figured out, all that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she panted.

"So you want us to go to the movies and-," I stopped waiting for and answer.

"Spy?" Angela questioned.

"Not exactly. Just…Yeah spy and maybe I'll be able to talk to him."

"Over my dead body," we heard from the doorway. We looked over and Edward was standing there. But, he was shirtless and wet. God, sometimes I wish I wasn't a horny, adolescent teenager.

"Eavesdropping is beneath you, Edward and why are you half naked in my room?" Alice pretended to shield her eyes.

"I just got done with my shower and when I hear you talking about love and such I have to come talk sense into you," he smirked.

She reached between Angela and me and grabbed a pillow, "GET OUT," she threw it at him. He dodged it and walked over to us.

"Hey," he waved at us. I waved back.

"Hey Edward," Angela said. He turned back to Alice.

"Besides even if I wasn't going all 'Big Brother' on you, Mom would never let you go, neither would Dad."

"Where wouldn't we let you go?" We looked over and Esme was coming through the door, carrying a laundry basket.

"Is everyone breaking and entering these days?' Alice yelled.

"Don't be rude. My house, I can enter whenever I want," Esme scolded and handed Alice some folded clothes. She stood between Edward and Alice and noticed her son's lack of attire.

"Edward put on some clothes. Ladies are in the room. It's not proper," she said

"Sorry Mom," he started walking out the door, "Neither is sneaking off to the movies to spy on some guy." He gave Alice a look and walked out.

"Alice," Esme said, "Is that true?"

"It's not just some guy, Mom," Alice whined. I looked at Angela and I could tell we both felt very uncomfortable.

"What's his name?" Esme asked.

"Jasper Whitlock," Alice answered quietly.

"Absolutely not," we heard Edward yell.

"Shut up," Alice yelled to him. Esme swatted her hand, "Don't talk to your brother like that. I really don't think it's safe for you girls to go off to Port Angles at night."

"What if Edward comes?" she asked.

"Oh, no. _Absolutely_ not," we heard him yell. Esme pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at her daughter, "If you can convince Edward to go with you all and get your parents permission," she looked at us, "then you can go." She picked up her laundry basket and walked out.

"You couldn't have made easier terms, could you mom?" Esme smiled and walked out.

"Ugh," Alice groaned and fell between me and Angela. Then she tensed and sat up. She turned to me and had a look on her face I knew all to well.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

"Please Bella. Just ask him out, it's not really a date cause we'll be there. Make him come, please Bella, please."

"I'll try."

"Yes," she shouted, "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You."

"Whatever."

…

I slowly walked into Edward's room. Hoping and praying he wasn't shirtless. Or maybe I prayed he was. I never really went into his room, it was so like him. It looked like him. It smelled like him.

"Hey Bella," I jumped.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked. He came to the doorway and stood in front of me, he had on a shirt, thankfully.

"Nah," I played it cool, "Your room is very Edward."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he motioned for me to come in deeper.

"Uhm, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but…," I paused. I was really nervous. I couldn't even tell, before.

"What's wrong? You look so nervous."

"Will you go… out… with me… tonight?" I stuttered. He looked shocked at first then, angry.

"Is this because you want to go out with me or because Alice wants to spy on her Bad Boy crush?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked back.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Will you stop questioning my questions," he yelled playfully. There was a pause and then we both burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Please Edward. It means a lot to Alice and you can use it as an opportunity to spy on _her_, while she's spying o him."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yeah," I shouted. I turned toward the door and then I got curious, "Did it really matter?

"No." he answered.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause I would have taken any reason I could get, to go out with you." I felt myself blush and turned and rushed out of his room and into Alice's.

"So, so. Can we go?"

"Yeah. He said yeah," I said, like I was in a trance. I couldn't believe that just happened.

"Yes. Let's get dressed." She clapped.

"We are dressed, Alice." Angela said.

"Ha," she snorted. I fell back on the bed and relieved the last 3 minutes of my life over and over in my head.

"We're not sleeping at this sleepover, are we?" Angela asked.


	8. Restaurants and Movies

Don't own anything!

A.N. I hope people are still reading this and you enjoy it. If it helps at all, I did well in my first year of high school and my writing hopefully improved.

Last Time:

"_We are dressed, Alice." Angela said._

"_Ha," she snorted. I fell back on the bed and relieved the last 3 minutes of my life over and over in my head._

"_We're not sleeping at this sleepover, are we?" Angela asked._

Rosalie POV

"We have reservations under Hale, Thomas Hale," my father said to the hostess. She scanned seating chart and looked up, "Right this way the rest of your party is already here." She moved around the stand and pulled three menus.

"Rose, I wish you hadn't had taken so long on your makeup. Being late is rude," she chastised.

I checked the clock on the wall of the restaurant. It was 9:34.

"Mom, the reservations were for 9:30, its 9:34," I said.

"Rosalie late is late and suck in your stomach. You look like a Jessica Simpson, when you should look like an Olsen Twin," I rolled my eyes, but followed her directions nonetheless.

We walked a couple more feet before we saw Selena, Adam, and Royce. He was very handsome. His hair was slightly lighter than mine and he had the purest blue eyes I'd ever seen. His body, oh, his body was perfect. Royce King was a god, a god that would be the perfect Adonis to my Aphrodite. I wondered if he felt the same, if he found me attractive. That's was probably the reason for the perfect dress, the attention grabbing dress. But, how could it not? I was here like a toy, ready for him to pick up.

Royce rose from the chair and grabbed my hand.

"Hello," he greeted me, "I was told you were a beauty, but wow, you're gorgeous," he gently kissed my hand. I didn't say "Thank You", I just smiled coyly and left my hand in his.

I moved to sit in the seat closest to me, but Royce squeezed my hand gently, "Please sit by me, I'd be honored."

"Our Royce is such a charmer," Selena gushed as Royce pulled my chair out and pushed it in.

"Yes he is," my mother agreed. I hoped she wasn't thinking of my Adonis anyway other then friendly. My mother wasn't that kind of women, but Royce was so perfect.

Royce, of course, was only thinking of me, "You have the most beautiful eyes, like violets, so shiny and wonderful."

"Why, Thank you," I blushed.

"So Royce, Rosalie is a senior at Forks High and you're a sophomore at Morehouse?"

"A junior actually," he tore his gaze away from my face to answer. It must have been hard.

"I'll be graduating next year. Have you decided where you'll be attending or majoring in, Rosalie?"

"Well I-," my mother cut me off.

"Rosalie hasn't made any final decisions, but she's interested in having a nice home and family first and foremost." That was a huge lie. I wanted to major in automotive technology or business, incase I ever started my own shop.

"That great," Royce whispered. He hadn't even asked me if that was true, but who cares. It wasn't important, besides a girl interested in cars would probably scare him.

Our parents had so much in common. We were the richest, best looking family in Forks; they held the same spot in Atlanta. Royce and I didn't have much in common, though. He said he liked looking at me, and I was more gorgeous then any girl he'd seen in Atlanta. He praised my eyes over salad, admired my golden hair over soup, and finally appreciated my body, quietly for my parent's sake, during desert.

Our parent's kept glancing at us, but we were lost in our own little world. I blushed every time he whispered in my ear or told me a joke.

"Looks like Royce may be trying to take our Rose, back to Atlanta with him," my father joked.

"I'd take her anywhere," he laughed, but I felt the seriousness. The rest of the table either ignored it or didn't care.

After we had finished dinner, Royce asked me to walk outside on the balcony with him. I noticed people staring at us. It must have been envy. Royce and I really did look beautiful together. I couldn't help but notice as we passed a mirrored wall.

"I have to admit something to you," he whispered.

"Go on."

"I did know how gorgeous you were. My parents have been sending me pictures of you at school for months, but they didn't do you justice."

I guess I forgot to be creeped out, that he was getting pictures of me sent to him. I was happy his thoughts were consumed with me, before he even knew me.

"I know it's very forward and rude, but may kiss those beautiful lips of yours," he asked. I really couldn't believe he asked, he had already been so forward.

"You don't have to ask," I said. He put his hand behind my head and gently lifted me up to his lips.

…

Bella POV

"Stop staring," I whispered quickly. Edward turned his gaze back to me.

"I can't help it. That's why I'm here in the first place," he mumbled as we moved toward the concession stand. I was kind of sad he wasn't here for _me_ in the first place, but remembered Alice was most important.

"I forgot," I said sarcastically, "You're here to watch Alice, watch Jasper, watch a movie"

He stared at me for a moment and tried not to laugh, "Ha ha. Really funny" At that we made it to the front.

"Angela, what would you like?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't have to buy her anything," we turned and saw Ben standing there. He was in a bright red movie theater uniform.

"I didn't know you worked here," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Just started my first shift two hours ago, just three more to go," he laughed. Ben looked around cautiously and then hopped over the counter.

"I'm not supposed to do that," he mumbled to us, "What can I get you?" he said it to me and Edward.

"Uhm, two medium popcorns and two sodas. You want popcorn right Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah," I was too caught up in how sexy it was that he ordered for me, I'd only seen that in movies.

"You don't have to pay, you know." I mumbled.

"It's the least _I_ can do, really," he said and gave me a huge smile.

"You know you get 2 dollars off, if you get one large popcorn instead," Ben whispered.

"Two is fine," Edward was about to reach into his pocket when I caught his hand.

"I don't mine sharing, since you're paying. It's the least_ I_ an do."

"Okay, one large popcorn and two sodas," he walked away to get our order and I wondered how he was going to handle Angela.

"Alright, three sodas and one large popcorn. And for you," he winked at Angela, "one cinnamon pretzel and a one kiss, on me." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Edward paid and we walked toward the theater, "Let's give them a minute," I whispered to him.

"We're in theatre 12, Ang," I called. I looked around for Alice and saw her standing by the door.

"One second, Edward," he took the napkins I was holding and stood by the butter stand. I ran over to where Alice was and stood behind her. I think she sensed me, because she turned slowly and leaned on the door.

"Ugh, Bella where are they?" she moaned.

"I-,"

"Ladies please move to the side your blocking the entrance," the ticket person yelled, from the booth.

"Sorry," I yelled back. I grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the arcade.

"They have to be at this showing, this is the only movie worth seeing _and_ the next one isn't until 12:45, and Esme said we have to be home be _11_:45, he has to be here," she whined.

"Alice, maybe-,"

"Did you get me some popcorn?" she cut me off and I laughed. I swear she had the worse case of ADD, I'd ever seen.

"No sorry, I guess Edward forgot. Which is hard, because you're all he's focused on," I stole a glance at him on the other end of the theater.

"Puh-leeze," she laughed.

"He's here for you, you are sharing popcorn now," she stood up and walked toward the door again, then started pacing back from the door to me, and back.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. She just taped her head and ignored me.

"Just forget about the popcorn, I'll buy some later," she sighed.

"The movie starts in 5 minutes," I said. She glanced at the movie theater clock and whispered, "I'll give up on the Jasper search and be there in 10, promise. Tell Edward I have to pee or something."

"Want me to wait with you?" I asked.

"No thank you, I would hate to ruin you and Edward's love fest." I mumbled shut up and ran back to Edward and Angela.

Jasper POV

"Do you like this one?" Maria asked. She twirled around and posed like a model in a magazine. I looked down and noticed the 4th or 5th tight, revealing dress, she'd tried on. _A men's magazine._

"Yeah it looks like the last 2 million dresses, you've showed me," I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"You weren't complaining 1 million dresses ago," she laughed and came to sit on my lap, "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Nothing. I just really wanted to see that movie and you, Nettie, and Lucy are taking forever." She shifted herself so that she was straddling me.

"Tell you what," she reached into my pocket and pulled out my credit card, "you buy me this dress, head over to the theater, and we'll meet you in 15 minutes. That'll get you enough time to get the basic plot, so I can get you nice and distracted," she ran her free hand up my chest and around my neck."

"Fine," I lifted her up slowly. I had a couple dollars to buy my ticket and get some popcorn.

"Buy one dress and that's it. My father we'll bust a nut if you go over $3,000."

"What about us Jazz?" Lucy and Nettie came outside of the dressing room, holding dresses. I turned back to Maria and kissed her lips.

"5,000," I whispered on her lips.

"Thank You, Jazzy," she screamed wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her for a couple of seconds, before walking toward the exit.

"You know," she whispered from behind me," If you're still in a bad mood after the movie. I got something that'll make you feel better," she said seductively. I turned around, ready to attack her for her innuendo, when I noticed Nettie patting her jeans. I vaguely made out a needle.

"We'll see," I whispered and walked out of the store. More than likely I wouldn't do it, not tonight, at least. My father would be back on Monday, and staying until Wednesday. Knowing him, he'd give me a random drug test, to see what I'd been up to.

…

The theater wasn't very crowded, probably because most movies had begun. hoped the movie wasn't sold out. I moved toward the ticket counter when I noticed a tiny girl staring to look at the bottom of her shoe. It took me a moment to realize it was Alice, from Monday. She looked even cuter staring evilly at her shoe and mumbling unintelligently at herself.

I crept up behind her slowly and whispered in her ear, "Can I look to?" It was lame, but a perfect break the ice line. She jumped and turned to me, she looked pissed at first, but her face softened."

"Hey Jasper. I'm not crazy or anything, butter and sugar had a party and I stepped in it," she giggled, nervously and looked down.

"Sorry I scared you, you looked a bit preoccupied," I laughed. She gulped. I hoped I didn't make her nervous. My father was always barking at my mother and scaring her, before she died, it wasn't his fault. The army made him cold and I didn't want to be a thing like General Whitlock.

I noticed a movie ticket in her hand, "What are you seeing?" I asked.

"Ugh. That movie about the…," she paused, "…huge things… in the… big… place." She smiled.

"Sounds good," I laughed.

"I wasn't really paying attention when my brother bought the ticket. I was preoccupied again.'

I slowly pulled the ticket out of her hand and read it, "I want to see that to. Maybe we can head in together. I just have to buy my ticket."

"Okay, great," she said. We walked over to the booth and I bought my ticket.

As we walked toward the concession stand I turned to Alice, "So your brother bought your ticket, not your… boyfriend?"

"I don't have one," she answered. I racked my brain on how she couldn't, She was perfect and beautiful. Pure and innocent, I wondered how I found her so attractive she was a direct contrast to Maria. I opened the door for her and was sat in the aisle in front of who I assumed was her brother and two other girls.

I wondered if I should call Maria and tell her the theater I was in. I rubbed my phone silently as the main character walked toward this huge building. Instead of heading out the door, away from Alice. I picked it up and pressed the "off" button.


End file.
